


Patterns

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Advice, Bonding, Double Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mother-Son Relationship, Parenthood, Phone Calls & Telephones, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Calvin's mom sees some familiar patterns in Calvin's daughter's behavior.





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



Calvin started talking before she could manage a 'hello'. "She flushed my car keys down the toilet again, mom.”

Calvin’s mother smirked against the receiver; couldn’t help her reaction to her son’s wild bemusement. “Did I ever tell you that when you were a toddler you tried to paint your father blue while he was sleeping?”

“Yes,” she said. “Twice. Are you saying this is payback?”

“Never!” she said. “But you’re not calling for payback. You’re calling for advice, aren’t you?”

“Yes, please.”

“All I can say is that when you were two years old, we took you to an art museum. You’ve been a terror ever since.”

“Wait, that's it? There isn't some secret key to keeping her from flying off the wall? I should take Callie to more museums?”

“Let her little mind grow wild. Just keep her from hammering nails into a coffee table or slicing through the sewer line.”

“You’re never going to forgive me for that one, are you?”

“You’re already forgiven,” his mother said. And Calvin could hear the softness in her tone, hear the smile in it.

Even though his life was a wild mess, it would be a worse one without his mom around.


End file.
